<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Último Día de nuestro Invierno. by IvanaMorgenstern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685385">El Último Día de nuestro Invierno.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern'>IvanaMorgenstern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Murder, Pain, Parricidio, Post-War, Violence, Violencia, asesinato, post-guerra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca tuve mucho. Pedí aún menos. Jamás me permitieron creer en mí. Pero, desde que te conocí, supe lo que era estar entero. Y viví, como pensé que no podría hacerlo, hasta que ya no estuviste. Hay pocas personas que sepan cuándo será su día final. Y aunque no soy vidente, ni supe la fecha, si supe cuándo fue mi último día. El final de mi invierno, para llegar a su primavera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Último Día de nuestro Invierno.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta breve historia fue escrita para el mini-reto de Septiembre de 2015 de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw "Estaciones" en el foro de las Cuatro Casas.</p><p>Sin embargo, elegí editarla y mejorarla tras ganar el Concurso para su desarrollo. Hoy, 13/11/2020, presento la versión final. Edición Finalizada, One- Shot Completo.</p><p>Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo hice algunas historias sobre sus personajes, narraciones que no se utilizan con fines de lucro o plagio alguno. Les recuerdo que ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece sólo me pertenece la historia que estoy escribiendo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El Último Invierno.</strong>
</p><p>Se suponía que aquel sería un día de fiesta. Pese a las muchas pérdidas, estaban celebrando otro aniversario más de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Hacía muchísimo, demasiado, que la Segunda Guerra Mágica había terminado y hasta ellos, que eran lo que quedaban del bando oscuro, tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz. Él era feliz. Tanto, como pensó que jamás podría serlo. Con ella.</p><p>Todos los días eran como un pequeño milagro, demasiado buenos para ser verdad. Él trataba de luchar contra el pesimismo de su naturaleza, porque no podía pasarse la vida sintiéndose paranoico ante la idea de un final que no parecía querer llegar, ni tener prisa por aparecer. Así que se acostumbró, como a todo. Se acostumbró a casi tres décadas de felicidad absoluta, a poder disfrutar por primera vez en mucho tiempo de forma completa de su soledad compartida.</p><p>Pese al infierno en que cinco de los años de su vida se habían convertido, se permitió ser optimista.</p><p>Y bueno, parecía que, después de todo, si existía un final. Uno amargo, inesperado y tremendamente doloroso. Pero, por lo menos, parecía uno que podía apurar, si lo dejaban.</p><p>Y lo hicieron, tratando de que se pusiera cómodo, que superara la primera fase de su duelo. Primero tenían que preguntarle cosas. Así que lo sentaron en una habitación oscura y vacía, en un banco desvencijado. No por herirlo, ni incordiarlo o atacarlo o acusarlo, sino porque, en aquel día de fiesta, sería el único lugar donde estaría seguro.</p><p>Como si, a esas alturas, eso le importase en lo absoluto.</p><p>Pero admitía que no quería estar solo, no con esa carga a cuestas. Su traje pesado de etiqueta lo aprisionaba y se sentía como una cota de malla hecha de navajas que lo aguijoneaban con saña al contemplar el hermoso collar que sostenía en sus manos cuyo propósito ha desaparecido.</p><p>Igual que él.</p><p>Igual que el mundo.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Le di el último beso, la vi por última vez, un hermoso día de invierno.</em>
</p><p>Ella se fue. Viste sus brillantes ojos verdes sin vida, rezando a la nada un adiós que no pudo decirte. Te arrodillaste en su lecho de muerte tomando sus manos frías y suplicándole regresar. Pero igual que tu madre cuando eras sólo un niño, está demasiado lejos como para volver. De ese camino transitado no hay forma de retornar, ni aunque el amor más profundo te esté llamando.</p><p>
  <em>Y es extraño porque la nieve caía como una bendición para nosotros el día que nos casamos.</em>
</p><p>Nunca habías sentido tanto dolor. Te sueltas a llorar como nunca antes lo habías hecho porque no te lo esperabas, porque siempre pensaste que serías tú el primero en estar muerto y pensabas "Bueno, ella no me extrañará tanto" aún dudabas de su amor aunque sólo Merlín sabe por qué ya que ella nunca había dejado de amarte y si lo pensaras bien, si pesaras en una balanza todo lo que ella había hecho por ti, lo sabrías. En el fondo, en la realidad, rogaste al cielo por morir primero para no tener que vivir lo que estás viviendo en este momento.</p><p>El dolor es demasiado fuerte. Las lágrimas no son más que un preludio de un ser que ya está demasiado roto para seguir viviendo. La muerte de tu cuerpo es sólo un trámite.</p><p>Sí, a veces, algunas personas saben muy bien cuándo será su día final. Y por eso estás consciente, sabes, que estás muerto desde el mismo momento en que ella dejó de respirar.</p><p>
  <em>Éramos un perfecto matrimonio, viviendo y soñando en un instante helado donde la tristeza no tenía cabida.</em>
</p><p>Te preguntas si fue tu egoísmo lo que hizo que la perdieras, si debiste de haber luchado más por su hijo para que no se convirtiera en el monstruo que es y de pronto caes en esa certeza, fuiste tú quien la mataste, tuviste la culpa de que el hijo levantara la mano contra la madre, por no educarlo, por no quererlo, por abandonarlo. Esa verdad se te clava en el corazón como un cuchillo y te hace llorar con más fuerza.</p><p>
  <em>Todo terminó para mí, aunque todavía siento los copos de nieve, la señal de mi felicidad, en lo más profundo de mi alma.</em>
</p><p>Lloras hasta que las lágrimas se congelan en tu rostro y cuando finalmente te calmas, te levantas, limpias tu rostro, la besas en los labios y le dices "Te veré pronto"</p><p>
  <em>El invierno ha acabado en mi vida. Supongo que así tenía que ser, todo tiene un final.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me pregunto si cuando me reúna con ella otra vez, se acabará esta espantosa primavera.</em>
</p><p>Antes de salir de la habitación, escuchaste su voz "Theodore" "Theodore Nott."</p><p>Pero cuando te volviste, no había nadie allí.</p><p>...</p><p>Él continúa sentado en esa silla, mirando por la ventana, yéndose cada vez más de la espantosa realidad que lo tenía atado, mientras sus cada vez más frustrados amigos trataban de sacar algo claro de ese asunto, quizá para ayudarle, quizá para saber lo que había sucedido, quizá para pretender que podían llegar a entender lo que él necesitaba. Los miró con sus ojos ausentes, ¿Qué era lo que creían que él podía dar? ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta que él no estaba allí más? Le ofrecieron un licor para que se calmara, como si algo pudiese acallar su dolor. Ninguno de ellos, amigos y conocidos, tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sintiendo aquel hombre que ahora era el fantasma de lo que una vez fue, y su perplejidad y su horror ante lo ocurrido se leía en sus semblantes cenicientos. Peor que la perspectiva de lo que había tumbado a Theodore, era la realidad de saber que su hijo había cometido parricidio y quería tornarse en un mago oscuro.</p><p>Todos conocían a aquel niño, que no creció con sus padres porque ellos no habían podido contenerlo.</p><p>Y ahora la madre de él, que lo amó todo lo que pudo, fue muerta a sus manos. Para transmitir un mensaje de odio a su padre. Y de su padre, al resto de la Comunidad.</p><p>Ante tales circunstancias ¿Qué esperaban que Theodore hiciera o dijera? Su mujer estaba muerta, su padre había sido un maldito bastardo que asesinó a su madre y lo torturó durante años y ahora su hijo parecía haber heredado lo peor de los genes Nott, en especial de la rama mortífaga.</p><p>No había licor, droga o poción que pudiera tomar que le devolviera ni la más mínima parte de lo que le habían quitado, ninguna palabra que pudieran darle para despojarlo de la culpa sobre lo que sucedía, aunque no tuviera él nada que ver con dicho asunto más que los lazos familiares.</p><p>El alcohol no era una solución, pero no protestó y se lo tomó con rapidez, sin sentir el sabor, para que lo dejaran en paz.</p><p>No era su culpa si ellos no entendían lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>Después, cuando acabó la insoportable pero inevitable reunión de control de daños, él cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar por primera vez en su vida. A un dios sin rostro, le pidió que acabara con esa farsa y lo dejara descansar.</p><p>Para siempre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>